


Homesick

by Rigel126



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel126/pseuds/Rigel126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluff drabble of Lance being homesick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> (Cross-posted from my Tumblr: http://rigel126.tumblr.com/post/147166282133/homesick-klance-fic-for-arrafrost)
> 
> Here’s my little Klance offering to @arrafrost the Queen Crab temptress extraordinaire who dragged me into this ship. You’re a mean crab sorceress and I’m gonna fight you and your evil influence (with red heart confetti). Enjoy! Just like how I enjoy these two gay dorks. Ugh, that sounds kinda creepy when I say it out loud.

It wasn’t logical. Given the amount of activity in the last 36 hours – fighting off a Galra invasion fleet in the Beta-25A6 system, followed by disaster cleanup and setting up a field-hospital to treat the wounded civilian aliens, getting jostled by an overly-panicky Lance, sitting through a feast thrown by the grateful aliens and finally getting out of his combat armour and getting cleaned up – Keith should be dead to the world now, so to speak. Sure he was tired, but he just couldn’t fall asleep, like some weird sixth sense of his just wouldn’t switch off and let him rest.

Finally, tired of just rolling around in bed and not being able to sleep, Keith grabbed a pair of trousers and a tank top with the intention of working out his restlessness in the arena. He slid open his cabin door…

And jumped back reflexively when he saw a shadow filling his doorway.

“Lance?” he said, relaxing his body but sounding cautious.

Lance took one step into the doorway, and the dim night-light revealed the tall Blue Paladin’s sun-browned face. He looked tired. No, worse than that; Lance looked like a zombie.

“C-can I come in?” Lance asked with a cracked voice that barely sounded like the arrogant asshole pilot that Keith knew.

Keith motioned for him to come in. Lance dragged his feet, shuffled over to Keith’s bed, but instead of jumping on like he normally did, Lance sat down with clumsy heaviness on the floor and leaned back against the side of Keith’s cot. Lance drew his long legs up against his chest, wrapped his lanky arms around his knees and asked without looking at Keith in the eye. “Can I just… y’know, stay here for the night?”

“What’s wrong? Did Allura shoot down another of your lame-ass pickup lines?”

“Fuck you,” came the reply, but there was absolutely no power in it, in spite of the slight grin it caused on Lance’s face.

Keith sat down on the floor as well, his shoulder brushing Lance’s. “You wanna talk about it?”

Lance swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Just thinking about this evening. The celebration.”

“What about it?”

“The Dashai civilians. I saw families.” More swallowing. “Parents, kids. Dancing. Laughing. Being happy.” Lance’s voice cracked and he practically spat out the last word.

And then it hit Keith. And it made his stomach churn that he could have been so fucking oblivious.

“Babe, I’m so sorry.” Keith immediately threw his arms around Lance and squeezed. “I should’ve have realized it. Why didn’t you say something?”

“Like what?” retorted Lance with a snort and a forced smirk (Keith only figured out how to tell the difference after he started going out with Lance). “’I’m sooo jealous of you guys. I haven’t seen my family for five years and probably wouldn’t for the next fifty unless Coran and Allura find a replacement pilot?’ ‘s not like I’ll magic myself back home, goddamn Dorothy in Oz and her damn magic shoes.”

“Dorothy Inos who?” Keith wondered out loud. Lance made the strangest cultural references that Keith had never heard of.

Lance tried to laugh but it came out so hoarse and weak and quickly degenerated into quiet sobbing. Keith didn’t know what to say, so he merely leaned in and held Lance’s head to his chest.

Lance made a loud sniffle and took a swipe at the tears pooling around his eyes. “I mean, for realsies. Baby Lucio will be in first grade by now, Karina would have gotten out of high school and Mariana’s probably married to that idiot boyfriend of hers and popping out babies. _Abuela_ was already 87 when I left Earth. Who knows if she’s still alive?”

Keith stroked Lance’s short hair carefully, soothingly. He wasn’t quite expecting Lance to suddenly collapse against him and bawl.

“I fucking miss home and Earth and my stupid sisters and their stupid arguments!” the taller man cried. “All because of fucking Galra and fucking Voltron and my fucking weak, stupid heart for feeling-“

“No,” Keith retorted firmly and with a gentle hand touched Lance’s wet face. “Look at me Lance. Look at me.”

On any other day Keith might have laughed and made fun of the way Lance looked at that moment, with tears and snot drawing rivulets down his face. “You’re not weak, you’re not stupid. You’re so brave, babe. So brave and strong, or you wouldn’t be here fighting to protect the universe, right?” Keith put all of his conviction into the stern stare he gave Lance. “What you’re feeling is totally normal and right and human and doesn’t in any way make you any less than amazing.”

Lance looked up at Keith, snivelling miserably, but _god_ he Keith shouldn’t be thinking about just how Lance looked so _beautiful_ when he’s crying, even with the snot trickling out of his nose. “You’re an ass! You and your stupid perfect mullet head.”

And in spite of himself, Lance buried his face in Keith’s muscular chest and continued crying with his fists clinging onto Keith’s shirt. Keith just hugged Lance and rubbed his back.

After Lance calmed down a little bit, Keith managed to get Lance under the bed covers with him, holding the tall, lanky boy in his arms and whispering, “I love you, big idiot. You and your big stupid ego and big heart. Don’t ever forget that.”

“You’re a terrible boyfriend, mullet-brain,” retorted Lance, who smiled genuinely for the first time that night. Then he blushed and Keith felt a miniature nuclear explosion go off in his brain at the sight of it. And then a second nuclear explosion went off when Lance closed in and kissed him, deeply. Keith reflexively held onto Lance’s face, letting their tongues and lips dance together.

“And I love you too, you big moron.” Lance said after pulling away to catch his breath. “And your horrible retro hairdo.”

They barely managed to share a few more kisses before sleep crept up on them.


End file.
